What MsBriefs ponders late at night
by FerociousWink
Summary: Bulma/Vegeta fluff lovers. This is for you.


Most people see things but they dont know really what goes on behind it..

They assume bus drivers always know where they're going.

putting trust into their electronic plane tickets and placing blame on anything but themselves when they get a speeding ticket..

at times i myself wonder if all my devices were for good.

If i had never gotten myself mixed up in all of this.. in all of this whole dragonball nonsense.

All this power and the only thing we can manage to do is think of ourselves.

What aches me at times.. is the look on my husbands face.

and i often wonder if he feels trapped. A family is something that doesn't quite come instinctual in a Saiyan and yet there he sits..

still. Quietly listening for the slightest shift in my body, protectively keeping an eye on my thigh as he rests his hand against it.

With an Ache in my heart i sometimes wonder if he ever resents..

if he could get his one wish.

The one wish he shared with me, he normally opens up around two or three in the morning.

Mumbling things he dare not say in front of our friends.

I see the way he looks at me and i wonder if im his mate or his prey.

Maybe both?

I over analyze things either way..

a tiny lump in my throat builds and i crawl to him, just like every night before we go to bed.

I lay my head in his lap and stare up at his serious face and i cant seem to do much but smile.

I swear for his age he should have wrinkles for miles.. but no still serene and just as handsome.

He wont ever forget his planet..

I wont ever forget im with a prince every night.

Late nights.. when the kid is tucked away i take his hands and link them with mine.

He finds this as amusing as i do comforting.. for a warrior whose died..come back, fought and killed. To have such soft finger tips.. and to have five fingers like mine, a palm with lines on a map..mapping his destiny towards my earth. Together in some strange alternate universe we created a son who came back..just to save us.

He sees that my mouth twitched slightly and he huffs slightly to catch my attention.

"silly Onna.."

I dont look at him this time..only pressing my cheek against his stomach feeling the muscle relax against my cheek. He takes my affection and watches me as i curl to him, curling to my husband. He hates that word.."husband." He much prefers "mate." Either way i've staked my claim and this too he finds to tickle his humor. Whatever seems to claim his attention on my body keeps him coming, nudging me just before dawn so i wake up and take him into my arms. His proclamations of love are barely above a whisper and barely below a growl. The word of love never seemed to be absorbed in his spongey dialecft. Every now and then i'd find him mumbling something at me in Saiyan.. it makes me giggle and angry at the same time.

What is he saying?

His other hand finds my stomach, pressing his palm right against where Trunks used to have been. I hear a grunt of approval rumble from his throat and he begins to rub at my lower half. His desire growing and i smile to myself, biting my lip.

Even after all this time..

"Aww..'Geta.." I moan softly lifting my head and puckering my lips obnoxiously, i took the back of his head and guided him.

I felt a tiny breath of air leave his nostrils as his warm lips fell over mine.

This time his hand grasped mine and i understood.

"I love you too.." I poked teasingly as his hand slipped beneath my knees and picked me up to bring us to our bedroom.

"its hard to resist you woman..your practically throwing yourself at me.."

"Oh wouldn't you just wish that.." I gently punched him as he kicked the door close.

Later in the night, when he was sprawled out against me his nose burrowed underneath my arm. cozily nuzzling against me.  
"Geta?"  
"hn?"  
Leaning in just so my lips brushed his nose i asked.  
"Do you still...wish .."  
he grunted, to tired to beckon me to hurry with my question.  
"do you still wish for your immortality?" i whisper heavily.  
a twitch in his lips caused me to stir insecurely but he held onto me gently nudging my gaze towards our son's room.  
"I believe Onna, i've already been granted that wish.."  
feeling my heart melt i kissed his royal nose, settling into sleep much to his liking.  
"my Geta.." i sighed softly drifting into his embrace.

"Silly Onna.."


End file.
